Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a transformable molding assembly and a method of using the same, and more particularly to a transformable molding assembly and a method of using the same, applied for a wet paper shape forming equipment.
Description of Prior Art
A molding assembly for the conventional wet paper-shape forming technology comprises an upper mold and a lower mold. The lower mold comprises a first plane, and at least one cave formed on the first plane. The upper mold comprises a second plane corresponding to the first plane, and at least one protrusion portion formed on the second plane to correspond with the at least one cave. By matching the first plane of the lower mold with the second plane of the upper mold, some dredged wet paper pulps are compressed on between the lower mold and the upper mold to form a rough wet-paper semi-product. While compressing in the matching manner, the lower and the upper molds both move only along a single direction, such as a vertical direction, to apply a vertically compressed force on the wet paper pulp, so that it is difficult to form a desired shape or contour for the edges, corners and/or peripherals of the wet paper product/semi-product after compressed formation; in particular, when thicknesses of the sides and/or the corners are in excess of a specific thickness, such as 1.2 mm, or a paper slurry fiber density of the wet paper pulp is too high, the sides and/or the corners of the wet paper shape product/semi-product will be unable to shape averagely and smoothly after compressed formation, such that it is easily broken or damaged in the next stages.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a transformable molding assembly and a method of using the same to solve the above drawbacks.